


Fights

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi, Post-Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Jim and Spock had a fight.Fictober prompt 7. “yes I did, what about it?”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Fights

“Did you really get in a fight with your first officer?” Tilly asked. “In front of T’Pau and everybody?”

“Yes, I did, What about it?” Jim replied.

“You could have died. Vulcans aren’t a species to mess around with .”

“I nearly did die, if not for some quick thinking from my CMO.”

“So, did you get the opportunity to work out some tension?” Tilly asked with a sly smile.

“What kind of tension? I don’t have tension with Spock?”

“That’s not what scuttlebutt says. Longing looks. Gentle teasing. Back massages on the Bridge...”

“That was an accident and it turned out to be my yeoman.”

“Aw, how disappointing for you.”


End file.
